Endless Love
by macrollins
Summary: True love does not end, it defeats obstacles and remains in two hearts that love each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Well, this is a Mcroll story, although at first it doesn't seem like it. Remembering that I don't own the characters, it's just a fan to fan story.

Catherine arrived at the bar where Danny said Steve would be. She was anxious to see him and was determined to set things right with him.

She had arrived in Hawaii two hours ago and went straight to headquarters, but Steve had already left. Danny was also leaving, but still had time to talk to her.

Catherine entered the bar and saw him sitting in a more reserved corner. She thought he was so handsome with his stubble and some gray hair. She approached his table as he read the menu.

"Steve?"

Steve heard her voice and his heart pounded. His mind quickly processed that he was on a date with another woman, and now Catherine was there too.

"Catherine?"

Catherine looked at the table and realized that there were two glasses of wine.

"You're accompanied. I'm sorry, I wouldn't have come if Danny had told me that," Catherine said.

A woman appeared behind Catherine and looked at Steve. "What's going on, honey? Who is she?"

Catherine looked hurtly at Steve and left before he answered anything.

She left the bar and walked down the street without direction. She sat on a bench in the square and made a call.

"Robert? Please tell me you have a mission for me."

"But you told me you didn't want any more missions, Catherine. You told me you were retiring."

"But things change, Robert. I guess I just didn't realize that. I just saw the love of my life with another woman."

"I'm sorry, Catherine. At the moment I only have one mission and it's there in Hawaii."

"I do," she said.

"But you can't be emotionally unstable. You will disguise yourself as a nanny, there will be children involved, so you will need a lot of concentration."

"I can do that," she replied.

Steve told Brenda about Catherine.

"How dare she come here after you?" Brenda said.

"She didn't know I was seeing anyone," Steve said.

"Don't come defend her, Steve. She's daring."

"Don't talk about her like that, please. I have a story with her and the past can't be erased," Steve said.

"I can't believe I'm hearing you say that, Steve," Brenda said.

Catherine went back to the hotel and tried to sleep. In the morning she was terribly tired.

The doorbell rang and she ignored it. "I don't want to talk to anyone," she thought and let the tears fall.

"Catherine, I know you're there. Please open the door."

Catherine got up and opened the door. "What do you want, Steve?"

"I need talk to you," he said.

"We have nothing to talk about. And tell Danny he didn't need to humiliate me like that, sending me there knowing you were with another woman."

"I'm getting married, Cath. She's pregnant and ..."

Catherine interrupted him. "Stop! And go away, please. You'll never hear from me again," Catherine said, and tried to close the door, but Steve stopped her.

"I never stopped loving you," he said.

"It's late now, Steve. Be happy," Catherine shoved him and closed the door. She cried a lot.

On the other side of the door Steve also cried.

PS: Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve arrived at headquarters that morning, and he was furious with Danny. He waited for Danny in the parking lot because he needed to breathe outdoors, calm his heart, and take the anguish out of his soul.

Danny arrived and saw that he was not well.

"Hey, Steve. Before you can say anything I want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have told Catherine where you were. I know I was cruel to her and not proud of it. I'll apologize to her when I have a chance."

"What were you thinking, Danny? I didn't want to hurt Catherine."

"I know. I'm embarrassed, Steve. She came here so happy and I ..." Danny didn't complete his sentence because he knew he was wrong.

"If I had known she was coming back, I wouldn't have committed to Brenda," Steve thought.

"You're going to be a dad, Steve. I think you just have to think about your family now," Danny said.

"Call me if we have any case," Steve told Danny, and got in the car.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"I wanted to go to Mars, Danny. I wanted to disappear of the Earth right now," Steve said, and left.

Catherine arrived at the agency's Hawaii office to talk to Robert about her new mission.

"You can come in, he's waiting for you," the secretary told Catherine.

Catherine walked into Robert's office and he was standing by the window with his back to her and looking out at the street.

"Robert?" Catherine called him.

"Hey, Catherine."

"I came to know the details about my next mission."

Robert turned to look at her.

"There will be no next mission now, Catherine. You are emotionally compromised and the mission I have is delicate."

"I already told you I can do this, Robert."

"Sorry, but my answer is no," Robert replied.

"But Robert ... I need to occupy my mind."

"No, Catherine. You need to occupy your heart with someone else," Robert said, then approached her and wanted to kiss her.

"No, Robert. Please stop."

Robert stepped back, Catherine took her purse and left.

Catherine left the building and wondered what she was going to do.

Steve went to Catherine's favorite spot on the island and sat down to think.

Catherine had the same idea as well, and when she got there she saw Steve sitting with his head down, shoulders slumped. Her mind told her to return before he saw her, but his heart drove her closer to him.

"Steve," she said, touching his shoulder.

"Cath?"

She sat beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"I know this is your favorite place on the island and this place somehow connects me with you. I come here sometimes," Steve replied.

Catherine just nodded and remained silent beside him.

"Did you plan the baby?" she asked after awhile.

"No. I was drunk, Catherine. I didn't plan on the baby, but I love him."

"Is it a boy?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," he replied.

"You're going to be a great dad," she said with teary eyes.

"I didn't want this to be happening, Catherine. I wish I could go back to the beginning and I'd do a lot of different things."

"But you can't go back to the beginning, Steve. We can't go on the road of life together anymore. It's the end for both of us."

Catherine let the tears fall and he didn't hold back either.

"Forgive me, Catherine. Forgive me for everything."

"I forgive you, Steve. You were my first love and you will be my love forever. I regret that I was so wrong."

"You didn't make the mistakes on my own. I made a lot of mistakes too. I took you for granted in my life, and forgot to cultivate our love. That's why you left," Steve said, looking her in the eye.

Catherine got up, and he got up too.

"Get married, have your child and be happy," she said.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

Catherine took his face in her hands and pulled him gently. She kissed him with love as their tears kept falling. Steve hugged her tightly, he didn't want to let her go.

"Goodbye Steve."

"No, Cath. Don't say goodbye to me," he asked.

Catherine took her bag and left without looking back.

Two months later...

Catherine was at the bar, and ordered another drink from the bartender. "Sorry to say it, but I think you've reached your limit," he said kindly.

"I'm not drunk, I'm sad. Very sad," she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because my great love got married today, and it broke my heart," she replied.

"I'm so sorry, but you're so pretty, I'm sure you'll find another person soon," he said.

"I won't be able to love anyone else in this life. He is my endless love."


	3. Chapter 3

"Catherine?"

Catherine looked at him and sighed boredly. "What are you doing here, Robert?"

"Don't you think you've drunk too much? Come on, I'll take you to the hotel where you're still staying," Robert said.

"I don't want to go to the hotel," she replied.

"Then I'll take you wherever you want to go," he replied.

"Okay," Catherine answered and set the glass on the counter.

"Thanks for listening to me," she told the bartender and then left with Robert.

Robert parked the car in front of a relatively large house.

"Who lives here, Catherine?" Robert asked.

"A great friend. And this house is an orphanage, and the kids who live here mean the world to her," Catherine replied.

"I can wait for you if you want," Robert said.

"Not necessary."

"You will never give me a real chance, that's the truth," Robert told her.

"Robert, I can't fool you or myself. We have fun together a few times, that's all. And that's not going to happen again. Go have fun with yesterday's blonde, or the redhead girl of the night before, I don't mind," Catherine said.

"How do you know that, Catherine?" Robert asked.

"I worked for the agency, or you already forgot, boss? And I hate frivolous men."

Catherine got out of the car and walked to the orphanage door. She rang the bell and her friend Judith greeted her with joy.

Judith hugged her tenderly. "Catherine, my friend! It's so good to see you."

"Oh, Judith! I need you so much, my dear friend."

"What happened, Catherine?" Judith asked.

"I lost Steve forever, and I'm feeling so lonely," Catherine replied.

"Lost Steve forever, why? He died?" Judith asked.

"No, Judith. He got married."

"I know, my friend. I'm sorry, it was a terrible joke."

"Yes, it was really bad," Catherine said.

"Come on, Catherine. Come in, sit down and let's talk. All the kids are already sleeping and we can talk freely."

Catherine sat on the living room couch and they talked at length.

"What are you going to do now?" Judith asked.

"I'm going to leave the island and I'm never going to come back," Catherine said.

"You need to take root somewhere, Catherine. You need to have someone, you have to have a family."

"You don't understand, Judith. I can't like any other man. I've tried, but I can't. I feel revulsion," she said.

"When I lost my husband, I felt so lost, and I wished I had died with him. So I came here, came to run this orphanage, met these kids, and today they are my family, Catherine."

"I'm happy for you, my friend. I also need to find a motivation in life," Catherine said.

"Yeah, that's what you need," judith said and sighed.

"You look worried," Catherine told Judith.

"Well, we're having financial problems. Some of the kids have turned 18, but I couldn't send them away. They've lived all their lives here, haven't been adopted, don't have a job, they are not ready to leave yet,"Judith said.

"And you don't get the money for them anymore. Is that it?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, that's it. The house needs renovations too and I don't know how I will get money for all this."

"I'm sorry, my friend," Catherine said, holding Judith's hand.

"Sleep here today, Catherine. Tomorrow morning you can meet the kids. They love visitors," Judith said.

"It's a good idea. I'll stay here today."

Catherine lay down and was thinking about life. Whenever Steve came into her thoughts she tried to push him away.

The next day, Catherine woke up and had breakfast with the kids, and of course, they loved her.

"Judith, can we talk in your office?" Catherine asked after she finished breakfast.

"Sure, let's go."

Judith and Catherine went to the office to talk while the children were playing outside.

"Judith, I thought a lot last night and you're right. I really need a new purpose in my life and I've decided that I'm not leaving the island anymore. You need help here and I'll help you. I'll raise funds for your orphanage, we will get a job for those who are already 18 and we will do the renovation that this place needs, "Catherine told Judith.

"Oh, Catherine! I don't know what to say, my friend. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Catherine said.

A week later, at Steve's house ...

Steve was sleeping and Brenda couldn't sleep because she was in back pain. They had discovered that day that the baby was a boy. The doctor also complained to Brenda about her eating things that weren't healthy. She had high blood pressure and that was not good.

"Eat without salt and fat, get exercise," Brenda said, mimicking the doctor's words. "I hate that anyone tells me what to do," she thought.

"Did you say anything, Brenda?" Steve asked.

"No, honey. Go back to sleep," she said.

"Ok," Steve said. But all he had to do was close his eyes to see the image of Catherine smiling. That was the image he would let in every time he was stressed.

Four months later ...

"Brenda?" Steve called her when he got home.

Brenda didn't answer and he walked slowly up the stairs because he was tired.

Brenda was sitting in one of the chairs on the balcony and talking on the phone.

"My mother is right, I should never have gotten pregnant," Brenda said and Steve listened. She sensed his presence and looked back.

Steve just looked at her with a look of disappointment. He said nothing and walked away.

Brenda found him sitting on the front porch and he was upset.

Steve looked at her. "So you're sorry to be pregnant? Is that why you don't buy him anything? All he has it's me who bought, all the clothes, all the diapers, all the little shoes, the crib. I see the happy women buying everything for their respective babies and I'm always alone," Steve said.

Brenda sighed. "You think it's easy being fat like that, having no sleeping position and having you and the doctors telling me what to do, what to eat, how to feel. I'm sick of all of you, Steve!"

"You have to understand that we just want your good. Your blood pressure needs to be controlled," Steve said, trying to be patient.

"bla bla bla bla bla bla," Brenda said, annoying Steve.

"And you know what's worst of all? It's hearing my husband say his ex's name every day when he's sleeping," Brenda told him.

"What? I don't do that!" Steve said.

Brenda picked up the phone and showed the video where he whispered Catherine's name while sleeping, and Steve had no explanation to give her about it.

Catherine did very well in the social work she set out to do. She helped Judith revitalize the orphanage, helped and still was helping the young people who came out of the orphanage and were starting a new life, she held some charity events and this attracted the Governor's attention.

"Catherine! Government of Hawaii Social Welfare Bureau? I'm so happy for you!" Judith said.

"I haven't accepted yet, Judith. I'm afraid I can't do that," Catherine said.

"Of course you can, my friend!"

Catherine's new position was announced at a charity event organized by the Governor and Steve's team was invited.

Steve arrived at the scene with Brenda and Danny and Rachel were already there.

Steve was surprised to hear the Governor announce Catherine's name.

He saw her come up on the stage and couldn't look away. "She looks so beautiful!" he thought.

Catherine made a small speech and stared at the guests until her eyes met his for a few seconds. But, for a moment, those seconds seemed like forever to both of them.

"Any problem, Catherine?" the Governor asked when Catherine interrupted the speech.

"Oh no! Sorry, I was thrilled," Catherine said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Steve, I want to leave," Brenda said. She was annoyed at the way Steve looked at Catherine.

"We can't leave now, Brenda. Our presence was a governor's requirement," Steve told her.

"Don't be cynical, Steve! You only came because you knew she would be here."

"I didn't know she would be here. I didn't even know she was still on the island," Steve said and was sincere.

Danny saw that the two were fighting and intervened.

"This is no place to fight," Danny told Brenda.

"Let's go to the toilet, Brenda," Rachel called her.

After Brenda and Rachel went to the toilet, Danny scolded Steve.

"Can't you control yourself? Did you need to look at Catherine like you two were the only inhabitants on the planet?"

"I sorry, Danny. But I just can't control my heart that all the time tells me wants her" Steve replied.

"You're crazy, Steve. You need to respect your wife."

"I'm with her, aren't I?" Steve answered.

"But that certainly isn't enough," Danny replied.

Rachel was trying to calm down Brenda.

'Calm down, Brenda. She's just a ghost of the past. "

"No, Rachel. She's present in his life and his heart. I believe he doesn't cheat on me with her physically, but the worst betrayal is in his heart and mind. He can't forget her," Brenda said.

"In a while the baby will be born and you will understand each other. Steve will no longer think about her," Rachel said.

"I'm not so sure about that, Rachel."

The party went on and Steve searched for Catherine. He approached her as she sat away from everyone after the speech.

"Catherine?"

"Hello, Steve."

"I want to congratulate you. I must say I was very surprised, but it was a good surprise."

"Thank you, Steve."

"Today is your day, why are you here alone?" He asked.

"You know I don't like much hype."

"Yes, I know. And I want you to be happy, Cath."

"I will be, thank you. Now it's better you go, I don't want to cause trouble between you and your wife."

"Okay," Steve said and left, leaving her alone.

A month later, Brenda argued with Steve and went to her mother's house.

"What did you do this time, Steve?" Danny asked as they talked in Danny's office.

"I did nothing, Danny. It was she who started arguing with me out of jealousy, "Steve said.

"Because of Catherine?" Danny asked.

"Yes, because of Catherine," Steve replied.

Two days later...

Steve was in the office when he was told by his mother-in-law that Brenda was in the hospital. Steve left headquarters and quickly went to the hospital to see her.

"What happened?" Steve asked Rose, Brenda's mother.

"She felt very bad and I brought her. I'm waiting for the doctor to examine her."

"I've been trying to talk to her for two days and she wouldn't talk to me," Steve told Rose.

"If something happens to my daughter, I will never forgive you, and I will never forgive that child either."

The doctor came back to say that Brenda was going to the operating room for an emergency caesarean section.

"But what does she have, doctor?" Rose asked.

"Eclampsia," the doctor replied.

"My God!" Steve said, worried.

Steve entered the operating room with Brenda. He held her hand. "Forgive me, Brenda. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay, Steve. The baby will be born and you will be with him. I will go my way."

"What are you saying, Brenda?"

"I'm saying our marriage is over," she said.

"Let's not talk about that now, Brenda."

Steve watched the birth of his son and was thrilled to catch him on his lap.

"Welcome, my son," Steve said, smiling.

Suddenly the monitors began to beep, and Steve saw the doctors rush to Brenda.

"What's going on?," Steve asked.

"We need you to leave now," the nurse said, taking Steve's baby.

"No, I'm not leaving," Steve said.

"Then step away," the doctor asked.

Minutes later, Steve watched Brenda die, despite the doctors' efforts.

"No, Brenda! No!" Steve said, holding her hand. He cried and didn't know how he would say that to her mother.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor said.

Steve left devasted from the operating room. Rose despaired when she saw him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. She's gone," Steve said as tears streamed down his face.

"What? No! You're lying!" Rose said.

Rose despaired.

"It's your fault! I hate you! I hate this boy!" she screamed and punched Steve's chest several times.

"Rose, stop it!" Her husband held her and pulled her away from Steve.

"He ended my daughter's life," Rose told her husband.

Some time later Steve went to see his son in the incubator.

"Hey, my champion. You'll be fine, and I'm here for you. Dad won't leave you," Steve said, thrilled.

The next day Steve was at Brenda's funeral accompanied by the entire team. Brenda's mother offended him all the time, but he didn't care.

"I don't feel guilty. She did everything the doctor asked her not to do and I often fought with her about it, but it was no use," Steve told Danny.

Steve had his head down and when he looked up he saw Catherine watching the funeral from a distance.

"I'm sorry, Steve," she whispered, even though she knew he wouldn't hear.


	5. Chapter 5

A fortnight later ...

Judith went to Catherine's office to discuss some orphanage matters and also talk to her friend.

"Hello," she told Catherine as she opened the door.

"Hello, Judith. What a nice surprise! I didn't expect to see you today," Catherine said, smiling.

Judith hugged her and sat down to talk. "So, my friend? Any news?"

"New? No, none," Catherine replied.

"Don't pretend you don't understand. I'm talking about Steve," Judith said.

"I only saw him on burial day from afar."

"Didn't you call him?" Judith asked.

"Call him why, Judith? He didn't choose me, why should I humiliate myself now?"

"You're hurt, right?" Judith asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for him and the baby, I'm not happy about what happened, but I'm hurt with him," Catherine told Judith.

"You encourage child adoption, Catherine. Would you be able to love his son?"

"The problem is not the child, Judith. The problem is that he never loved me the way I loved him."

Judith realized that the subject was making Catherine upset. "Ok. Let's talk about other things now?" Judith said, picking up her document folder from the orphanage.

In the late afternoon, Steve came home with Ben. Ben had been in the hospital since the day he was born.

"So, Buddy? Did you like our house?" Steve asked Ben.

It was their first day together at home and Steve chose not to call the team. "Today it's just you and me," Steve said, and kissed the baby's forehead.

But Danny knocked on the door and walked in before Steve even thought to open the door.

"I went to the hospital and the nurse told me Ben had been discharged. Why didn't you tell us?" Danny asked.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow, Danny."

Danny approached Steve and took Ben off Steve's lap. "Give me him here."

Ben looked at Danny with his blue eyes. "Hi, Ben John McGarrett! I'm Uncle Danny. We'll have so much fun when you grow up a little," Danny told boy.

Danny looked at Steve and saw that he was more downcast than the other days.

"What's up, Steve? Want to talk?" Danny asked.

"I don't know how I'll do this, Danny. I don't know how I'll take care of him alone."

"I'm here to help you. I can imagine how you're missing Brenda" Danny told Steve.

"I'd be alone with Ben even if she was alive," Steve replied.

"How so?" Danny asked.

"She broke up our marriage minutes before she died and said she would leave and leave Ben with me. She just couldn't imagine she would leave forever," Steve told Danny.

"So you were already an abandoned man minutes before you were widowed?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Steve replied.

Steve was silent for a while.

"I saw her at Brenda's funeral, Danny. She was distant, but she was there," Steve said.

Danny thought before answering. "Well, if you hadn't told me that Brenda intended to leave you and Ben, I would blame you for thinking about Catherine at a time like this. But I think if you really like Catherine, go ahead."

"I guess she won't even want to look at my face, Danny."

"Well, she was there, wasn't she? So I don't think it's true she won't want to look at you."

But be honest with yourself, Steve. Do you really want her back as a woman, or do you just want someone to take care of Ben? "

"I love Catherine from the bottom of my heart, with all my strength, Danny. Does that answer your question?" Steve said.

"Yes. I never heard you say you loved someone."

Danny helped Steve take care of Ben and then left.

The next day Catherine's secretary came into her office and found her with her head bowed on the table. "Catherine, are you feeling sick?"

"I have a terrible headache, Laura," Catherine replied.

"Go to the doctor, you have no appointment today," Laura told her.

"I'll do it, Laura. I'm worried because this pain has been repeated for a few days," Catherine said.

Steve was at home with Ben and the boy cried a lot. "What do you have, son?"

As Ben kept crying, Steve called Danny, but Danny didn't answer the call.

"What if I call Catherine?" Steve thought. "No, I don't have that right."

"I'll take you to the hospital, son," Steve told Ben.

Catherine had her appointment with the doctor and was leaving his office when she saw Steve at the hospital reception. He seemed fumbling for the documents in his purse as the baby cried endlessly. She thought she should ignore him and leave.

Steve was nervous because Ben was screaming and he couldn't even close the purse.

"Steve, do you need help?" Catherine asked, approaching him.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve looked at her surprised that she was there at that moment.

"Cath?"

"I think you're a little fumbling, do you need help?" she asked again.

"Yes! Yes, he doesn't stop crying, I don't know what he's feeling and it's making me nervous. I can't even find his document in his bag."

"Give me him here," Catherine said, and picked Ben up.

Catherine touched Ben's ear and he cried. "I think he has an earache and you were pressing his ear because you were holding him on the wrong side," Catherine told Steve.

"While you give his data to the front desk I'm going to sit there," Catherine said, and pointed to a chair.

"Okay, Cath. Thank you."

Catherine sat in the chair and Ben was emitting groans of pain.

"The doctor will make you better. Hold on just a little bit, okay?" Catherine told Ben, and touched his chin. Ben took her finger and didn't let go.

Catherine smiled at him as he was looking at her. "Eyes like daddy's eyes, right? You're going to be successful with the girls."

Ben moaned again and Catherine felt sorry for him. "I'm so sorry you lost your mother."

Steve approached and sat next to her. "Looks like he liked your lap."

"Oh yes. We were talking," Catherine replied.

"Thanks a lot, Cath. The truth is, it's all new to me, and I'm kind of lost."

"You'll get used to it," Catherine said.

"I hope they'll call him soon," Steve said.

"I hope so," she replied.

"And what are you doing here? Are you sick?" Steve asked, concerned.

"No. I came because I've been experiencing headaches almost daily, but the doctor said it's a tension headache," she replied.

'Too many worries at work?' Steve asked.

"Some, but not many," she replied.

"You changed your profession radically," Steve said, and smiled.

"It's true. And I'm loving my new job."

"I'm happy for you," Steve said with sincerity.

"Thanks."

"Give me him, Cath. The doctor should call him soon," Steve said, trying to get Ben off Catherine's lap, but Ben cried.

"Leave him with me, Steve. When the doctor calls I give him to you," Catherine said.

"Cath ... thanks for coming to the funeral."

I thought you didn't see me. I'm so sorry for your loss, Steve."

"I'll get over it," he said.

Catherine just nodded.

The doctor called Ben and Steve took him. Catherine kept Steve's purse until he left the doctor's office.

"What did the doctor say?" Catherine asked Steve.

"You were right, it's an earache. I'm going to buy the medicine," Steve said.

"Then we can go," Catherine said. She escorted Steve to the car and then stayed with Ben while he went to the drugstore."

Steve was at the drugstore when Danny called.

"Hey, Steve. I saw you called me."

"Yes, Danny. I wanted help with Ben, but since you didn't answer me, I brought him to the hospital."

"And what did the doctor say?" Danny asked.

"Earache. I'm buying his medicine now," Steve replied.

"Usually babies cry a lot when they have an earache, and I'm not hearing him cry," Danny told Steve.

"He's not here at the drugstore with me. He's on Catherine's lap in the hospital parking lot."

"Hmm ... Catherine? Did you call her?"

"No, Danny. I thought I'd call her, but I didn't have the guts. She was here at the hospital because she wasn't feeling well either. She asked if I wanted help."

"Very nice of her," Danny said.

"Yeah. I need to hang up now, buddy. I'll get Ben and go home."

"Ok," Danny replied.

Steve went back to the hospital parking lot and thanked Catherine for taking care of Ben. "I can take you to your house, Catherine."

"It's not necessary, Steve. My car is right there," Catherine said, and pointed to her car.

"Ok," Steve said.

Catherine looked at Ben and smiled. "Bye Ben. Nice to meet you, and I love your name."

"See you around, sailor." Catherine handed Ben to Steve, got in her car and drove away.

Three days later...

Catherine had arrived at the hotel after another day of work.

"Oh God! It's so good to come home and take off my shoes after a tiring day," She thought.

Though I'm not home, I'm still living in a hotel. I need to work it out", Catherine told herself.

The doorbell rang and Catherine wondered who it was. She got up, opened the bedroom door and smiled when she saw Steve and Ben. Ben was dressed as a vampire.

"What is it, Steve?" Catherine asked with a big smile.

"What? The little vampire? Well, this is Halloween night, and this little vampire here wanted to thank you for taking such good care of him at the hospital. He's inviting you to dinner and how is the first time he's invited someone to dinner, he would like you to accept the invitation," Steve said, and smiled.

Catherine thought for a moment. "Okay. This vampire doesn't even have teeth, so I don't think I'm in any danger."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Ben? Can you expect me to take a shower and wear comfortable clothes and shoes? Oh, there's something else: I don't want to go anywhere fancy."

"I think he's fine with that," replied Steve.

"Good. So come in, please," said Catherine.

Steve looked at the hotel room where she was living. "Sounds comfortable, but do you feel good living in a room, Cath? I think it's very ... impersonal," Steve said.

"I think so too, but I haven't had time lately, so I'm staying here for now. I just miss cooking sometimes," she replied.

"Well, you can use my kitchen anytime you want. I swear I won't complain about that," said Steve.

"I'll think about your offer. Now I'll take a shower and get ready. Put the baby to bed," she said, and then went into the bathroom.

Steve sat on the bed and laid Ben down. As he listened to the sound of falling water, he took her pillow and hugged it, feeling her smell, with his eyes closed.

When the noise of the water stopped, Steve put her pillow in place, and a few minutes later she came out of the bathroom ready to go out with him and Ben.

"Where you want to go?" Steve asked.

"Where Ben wants to take me," she replied.

Steve was not sure. He wanted to do the right thing this time, and he felt bad that she was so friendly, and treat him and Ben so well. He preferred that she speak, that she call him names, that she say what she was feeling.

He then decided to take her to eat Japanese food because he knew she liked it and he wouldn't make a mistake like the day she complained that he took her to have breakfast in a box, inside the car, in the parking lot.

They were having dinner while Ben was lying in the baby-comfort, but he was whining.

Catherine stopped eating to catch him.

"No, Cath. Eat your food. Can't you see Ben is a sly boy? He's just whining so you can get him in your lap."

"Poor Ben, Steve! He's tired of lying down," Catherine said, and picked him up. And Ben stopped whining.

"You are spoiling him," Steve said.

"That's what aunts are for," Catherine told Steve.

"Am I right, Ben?" Catherine said, playing with the boy.

Catherine was playing with Ben as a woman approached.

"It's been less than thirty days since my daughter died and you're here having fun with another woman. You and this boy ruined my family's life. You don't know how much I hate you both!" Brenda's mother told Steve.

Steve took a deep breath and said nothing. As she walked away, Catherine looked at Steve in disbelief.

"She said she hates her grandson? Do I understand correctly?" Catherine asked Steve.

"You get it, Cath. She blames Ben and me for the death of her daughter. Both she and Brenda didn't want Ben. She told me a little before she died that she would leave home and leave Ben."

"I'm amazed, Steve. And I shouldn't be amazed because I deal with abandoned children almost every day. I don't understand how anyone can abandon a child."

"Me neither, although I was also abandoned by my mother," Steve replied.

"But let's pretend she wasn't here and let's enjoy our dinner," Catherine said.

After dinner, Steve drove her back to the hotel.

"Well, we arrived," Catherine said.

"Thanks for accepting my dinner invitation," Steve told her.

"Wait a minute. You told me the invitation was from Ben, and I just came because of it."

Steve smiled. "Alright. Ben is glad you accepted his invitation."

Catherine looked at Steve and then looked at Ben, who was sleeping. "I'm happy to accept too. Good night, Steve."

"Good night, Cath."

Catherine got out of the car and Steve watched her until she entered the hotel.

Two days later...

It was Friday night and Steve got a call from the Governor asking him to resume his position as head of the task force to handle a government priority case, and Steve had no one to leave Ben with.

"What am I going to do, son? It's already night, where will I get someone to take care of you?" Steve told Ben.

Ben looked at Steve and wiggled his arms and legs.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you want me to call her, but I can't ask her that," Steve told Ben, and referred to Catherine.

Catherine was leaving the office after spending all afternoon dealing with papers and thinking about Steve and Ben. She got into the car and headed toward the hotel, but before she got there, she turned the car around and returned.

Steve finished dress Ben and took the bag and bottle. He would ask Renee or Rachel to take care of Ben while he worked on this case.

"I'm sorry son. I really need to go."

Catherine reached out to ring the bell when the door burst open.

"Cath?"

"Hey, Steve. I just wanted to know how you and Ben are doing."

"Hey, Cath. We're fine."

"You're leaving, I'll be back another day" Catherine told him.

"Actually, I've been called by the Governor for an urgent case and I'm taking Ben to Rachel or Renee. I have no one to leave him with."

"I can take care of him. If you want, of course."

"Would you do that for me, Cath?"

"Why not?" she asked.

Steve gave the instructions to Catherine and left.

Catherine picked up Ben and sat on the couch.

"Hi Ben! How are you, honey? I missed you."


	8. Chapter 8

Ben was looking at her.

"Yeah, Aunt Cath missed you so much!"

Catherine talked to him for a while, then gave him milk.

"You're really hungry, right? I think you got that from your dad too," Catherine said as she was holding the bottle.

After Ben had his milk, Catherine walked around the house with him on her lap, and she was looking at Ben's little face.

"People say that when a child is born, a mother also born . It is a beautiful idea, but it does not always find correspondence in real life. Sometimes the child is born, and only later, this child will find the mother who will love him or her,"Judith had told Catherine in one of their conversations.

Steve arrived at headquarters and everyone was already there.

"Hi guys!" Steve said.

"Welcome back, boss!" Tani said.

"Good to have you back, man!" Lou said.

"It's very good," Junior agreed with Lou.

"Thanks," Steve answered.

"Left Ben with Rachel?" Danny asked.

"No, Danny. But I already phoned her and warned that Ben wouldn't go anymore," Steve replied.

"And where is he?" Danny asked.

"He's safe," Steve told Danny.

"That's good," Danny replied.

"Well, I'm so sorry that we have to work at night over the weekend, but there is an urgency on the part of the Governor to solve this case. So let's get to work!" Steve told team.

Catherine gave Ben a gentle massage, sang to him, and he slept next.

"Good night, little angel," Catherine said, and put him in the crib.

Catherine thought about taking a shower and going to bed for a while until the time of Ben's next bottle. She then realized that she had no clothes to wear after the shower, and decided to go into Steve's closet and get one of his shirts. I"hope he doesn't care", Catherine thought.

While choosing a shirt, she saw a a box with the initial letter C. She hesitated, but curiosity was greater and she opened the box. Inside the box were a few pieces of clothing she had left in the house when she left and the ring Steve had bought her. Catherine was surprised that he had kept it there while he was married. "You're crazy, Steve!" She thought.

Catherine touched the ring box and could not resist the urge to see it. She opened the box and saw the ring that should have been on her finger a long time ago. "Wonderful!" Catherine said as she was looking at the ring.

Catherine was thrilled and sad at the same time. She felt she had missed the greatest opportunity for happiness in her life.

Catherine closed the ring box and put it back in place. She took a shirt from Steve because she didn't want him to know she had touched the box.

After the shower, Catherine slept too.

Steve was at the crime scene with Danny and the rest of the team. Danny called him to speak privately.

"Is Ben with Catherine?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. She offered to take care of Ben."

"Don't misunderstand my question, but aren't you afraid to leave your son with your ex?" Danny asked.

"No, Danny. I totally trust her to take care of Ben. Cath treats him with very affection, and he likes her," Steve replied.

"He's still too small, you can't tell if he likes a person or not," Danny replied.

"Yes, I can tell. He does advanced things for a baby less than a month old. And Catherine's voice somehow calms him. His mother wouldn't talk to him when he was in her belly."

"I don't know if you should let him attach to Catherine."

"If she does him good, I won't push her away from him," Steve replied.

"So why don't you get married soon?" Danny asked.

Steve didn't answer Danny's question.

"You see? You're afraid she'll hurt you again, but you're not afraid she'll come out of Ben's life abruptly, making him suffer. Your thinking is kind of controversial," Danny told Steve.

"Catherine is not a bad person, Danny."

"I know she's not bad. But you must see how things will be in the future. How will things be if you decide to remarry someone else and Ben likes Catherine as his mother? He won't accept someone other than her. Think about it some other time. Now let's get to work because I want to get home soon, "Danny said.

"I don't think we'll be coming home soon," Steve replied.

"Go ahead with the investigation, Danny. I'll call to find out how Ben is doing."

Steve called Catherine and woke her up.

"Hello," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hi Cath? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry I just wanted to know if Ben was giving you a lot of trouble," Steve said.

"He's sleeping, Steve. And no, he didn't give me a lot of work. He's so sweet, but loves to be on lap," Catherine replied.

"It's two o'clock in the morning and you got him to sleep? How did you get that?" Steve asked.

"I'll teach you later. Now let me get some more sleep before he wakes up hungry again," Catherine said, almost asleep.

"Okay, Cath. Good night."

"Good night, Steve. Love you," she said instinctively, not even realizing she told him that and slept.

"Love you too," Steve said after she hung up.

PS: Thanks for your review of the previous chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Catherine and Ben went to the hotel to fetch her some clothes and then went to the grocery store.

Steve was still working on the case, sleepless, and called to find out how she and Ben were doing.

"Hi Steve. We're fine, we're in the grocery store," Catherine told him.

"Does that mean you're going to cook today?" he asked.

"Yes, you said I could use your kitchen whenever I wanted."

"And you can, for sure. What about Ben? Is he a naughty kid?" Steve asked.

"No, Ben is a good kid."

"You look very tired," Catherine told him.

"Yeah, I am. Crazy to get home and eat your grandma's ragu," Steve said.

Catherine smiled. "How do you know I'm going to cook this?"

"Well, it's your comfort food."

"Yes, it's true," Catherine replied.

"Even after years apart we still know each other well," Steve told her.

"Yes," she answered.

"See you at home. Tell Ben I sent him a kiss," Steve said.

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye, Cath."

Danny approached and heard Steve talking on the phone. "Bye, Cath!" Danny said, mimicking Steve.

"What is it, Danny?" Steve asked.

"Is it only me that think you call her every five minutes just to hear her voice?" Danny asked Steve.

"I called to see how my son is doing," Steve replied.

"Lie! You told me Ben was safe with her," Danny said.

Steve sighed.

"You call her and ask for the boy so you can have a reason to talk to her. And I honestly don't think you have to use Ben as an excuse. You act like you don't had known her for almost 20 years and as if she had never been your girlfriend. You're weird, Steve! "

"Maybe she and I need forget the past and to start over, Danny."

"Maybe yes maybe no," Danny replied.

"Wow, you helped me a lot with your answer," Steve said, being ironic.

Catherine bought everything she needed and was already leaving the grocery store with Ben.

"Congratulations! Your baby is beautiful," one woman said.

Catherine considered telling her Ben was not her son but merely thanked the woman for the compliment.

It was Sunday and it was still dark when Steve got home. He climbed the stairs slowly so as not to wake Catherine and Ben.

He entered the bedroom quietly, but Catherine woke up.

"Steve?"

"Yes, Cath. It's me, it's fine. Go back to sleep," Steve said.

Catherine sat on the bed. "Hey, come here," she said, calling him to sit on the bed.

Steve sat next to her. "Some problem?" he asked.

"No. I just think you're tense. Let me massage your back," Catherine told him.

Steve took off his shirt and lay on the bed.

When Catherine finished the massage, he was already sleeping.

You were really tired, huh?" Catherine said softly. Her fingers were still walking on Steve's back, but now she was doing more caresses than massage. "I miss you so much," she whispered in his ear.

Ben whimpered and Catherine turned her attention to him. "Hey, do you want a massage too, baby?" She told Ben.

"No, Auntie Cath. I just want my milk," Catherine answered herself for Ben.

Steve woke up hours later. He got up, left the bedroom and looked up into the living room. Catherine was sitting in the armchair rocking with Ben in her lap. "Danny is right when he says I just call her so I can hear her voice," Steve thought.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning, Catherine."

"Good afternoon, Steve. It's past lunchtime," she replied.

"Already? I'm sorry, Cath. You must be looking forward to leaving and I've slept so far," Steve said.

"You talk in a way that makes me sad. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be here," she replied.

"Oh no, Cath! I'm sorry, I don't want to sadden you. I just feel bad about this situation."

"What situation, Steve?" She asked.

Steve sat on the couch and she was looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"I feel bad that you take care of Ben so lovingly knowing he's my son with another woman," Steve replied.

You want to know how I deal with it? To me he's just Ben. I ignore the other part."

"I don't know if I could do it," Steve said.

"Of course you could do that, you also have a soft heart when it comes to children," Catherine replied.

Steve just nodded and watched Ben snuggled in Catherine's lap.

"Go have lunch. After you have lunch I'm leaving," she said.

"No, Cath! Don't get me wrong, I'm not wanting you to leave."

"I know, Steve. But I have some reports to read. I need to get to the office tomorrow already knowing everything that's going on," Catherine told him.

After Steve had lunch, Catherine got up slowly because Ben had slept. She went to the bedroom and placed him gently in the crib so he wouldn't wake up.

"Bye Ben. I'll miss you dear. It was such a pleasure to take care of you. You're a very sweet and cute boy."

Steve entered the room and saw Catherine saying goodbye to Ben.

"He'll miss you when he wakes up and doesn't see you here," Steve told her.

"I don't know if he can already tell any difference between one person and another," Catherine replied.

She grabbed her purse and approached Steve.

"I need to go now," she said.

"Come here," Steve hugged her for a long time.

"How long will you be home with him before you definitely get back to work?" Catherine asked.

"Just more this week," he replied.

"And what are you going to do? Have you ever hired someone to take care of him?"

"No, Cath. I'm having trouble finding someone I trust," Steve replied.

"We opened a nursery two months ago on the ground floor of the building where I work. We put up surveillance cameras and go there myself several times a day to make sure the kids are being treated well. I can get a spot to Ben if you want to leave him there while you work. Think about it, and then tell me if you want to or not. "

"Fine, Cath. I'll think."

"Okay. Bye," Catherine said, touching his arm.

"I'll walk you to the car," Steve said.

"Ok," She answerd.

Almost three hours later Ben woke up crying.

"Hey buddy! Why are you crying? Do you have dirty diapers or are you hungry?" Steve told Ben, checking his diaper.

"Hmmm, it's both, right buddy?" Steve told Ben.

Steve changed Ben's diaper and fed him, but Ben was still restless.

"What's going on, son?" Steve asked.

Ben looked at Steve, then looked around.

"I know you're looking for her, but she's gone home, Ben. She has other things to do," Steve said, picking him up.

At night Catherine finished reading her reports, chose the clothes she would wear the next day, ordered dinner in her room, and then lay down to sleep.

"How is Ben doing?" Catherine wondered. She spent two days taking care of him and was now feeling a huge emptiness in her heart.

She was trying to sleep when the phone rang.

"Steve? Did something happen to Ben?"

"Cath, can you talk to him? I think he's missing you. He spent the whole day crying or mumbling," Steve asked.

"I've tried everything and can't make him sleep or stop crying," Steve said.

"Put the phone close to his ear, Steve."

Steve put the phone to Ben's ear and Catherine spoke to him.

"Ben? It's time to go to bed, honey."

Ben rejoiced when he heard her voice.

Catherine sang to him and he was quiet listening to her voice.

"Did he sleep, Steve?" Catherine asked after repeating the song three times.

"No, Cath. But he's calmer."

"Put him on his stomach and give him a gentle massage on his back and feet," Catherine told Steve.

"Okay, Cath. I'll do it. Good night and thanks."

"You're welcome, Steve. Good night."

Catherine hung up the phone and tried to sleep. But twenty minutes later she was calling Steve and over the phone she heard Ben crying.

"I would ask if he had slept, but I can hear him crying," Catherine told Steve.

"At some point he'll have to sleep, Cath," Steve said, and Catherine felt through his voice how tired he was."

A half hour later Catherine arrived at Steve's house.

"Cath?" Steve said opening the door.

"Hey, Steve. I'm sorry to come at this time, but I couldn't sleep knowing he was crying," Catherine said.

"No need to apologize, Cath. You are welcome at my place at any time of the day or night."

"Thank you. Is he in the crib?" Catherine asked and was already climbing the stairs.

Catherine went into Steve's room and took Ben out of his crib.

"Don't cry anymore, my love."

Ben stopped crying at her voice.

"Aunt Cath is here now and you go to sleep like an angel."

Fifteen minutes later Ben was asleep.

Steve was sitting on the living room couch and Catherine went to him. "He slept, Steve."

"I feel so frustrated, Cath. I can't even make my son sleep. I have the impression he's suffering and I can't help him."

"He's not suffering Steve. He's a baby, and this is just a phase that will pass soon."

"Come here, sit down," He asked, and Catherine sat beside him.

Steve took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I don't deserve you, Cath. I look at everything you've ever done for me in this life and I come to the conclusion that I don't deserve such a special person like you."

They looked at each other, their faces came closer and his mouth slowly sought Catherine's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve kissed her slowly, lovingly, showing how he missed her.

"Oh Cath ..." Steve said, sighing.

"Go to sleep, Steve. You look so tired. Can I sleep in the guest room? I thought Ben would take longer to sleep and I was prepared to stay here until tomorrow morning. "

"Of course, Cath." Steve didn't want to press her about their relationship. He decided that he would give time to time and let things happen naturally.

"Ok. Good night Steve," she said, then got up and went to the bedroom.

"Good evening, Cath. And thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," she replied.

The next day Catherine woke up with Steve calling her, and he was with Ben on his lap.

"Sorry to wake you up, but you would be late for work if I let you sleep more," Steve told her.

"Good morning, Steve. You don't seem to have slept much," Catherine told him.

"Well, actually Ben's been up since 4:30 a.m." Steve said.

Catherine sat on the bed and reached for Ben.

"Come here with Aunt Cath, Ben."

Steve handed Ben to her. "I'll be right back, Cath."

Steve went into the kitchen and picked up the breakfast tray he prepared for her.

Catherine was petting Ben's head when Steve came back bringing her breakfast.

"Ben and I prepared your breakfast with all the care," Steve said, placing the tray on the bed.

She smiled at Steve. "Thanks."

They had breakfast together, Catherine gave Ben the bottle and he slept and then she got dressed to go to work.

"You look very elegant," Steve told her as he entered her room.

"Thanks, Steve. Enjoy that Ben slept and go get some rest too."

"I'll try, Cath."

Catherine grabbed her purse and car keys and passed Steve standing in the doorway. She kissed him lightly, but that didn't satisfied him, then he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"When will I see you again?" Steve asked.

"Maybe I'll come here after work," she said.

"Okay. I'll look forward to it," Steve replied.

Catherine kissed him once more and left.

Steve took advantage that Ben was asleep and slept too, but some time later was awakened by the sound of the doorbell.

"Must be Danny," Steve thought.

Steve went downstairs and opened the door. He was surprised by the visit of Julie, sister of Brenda. She was accompanied by her husband.

"Hello, Steve. Patrick and I came to meet our nephew," Julie said.

"I'm a little surprised by your visit. Your family has already made it clear that they blame me and Ben for Brenda's death," Steve said.

"Is his name Ben? That's a beautiful name. Was it Brenda who named him?" Julie asked.

"No. I was the one who chose his name," Steve replied.

"Patrick and I couldn't come to Brenda's funeral, but now we are living here in Hawaii, I want to stay closer to my parents and I want to meet Ben. He's a little piece of my sister."

"He's sleeping, but I'll get him. Come in, please," Steve said, and walked away to let them in.

Steve took Ben out of his crib and the boy woke up.

"Come on, son. Your aunt wants to meet you," Steve said, and kissed Ben's forehead.

Steve led Ben into the living room and Julie got up to take Ben on her lap.

"He's handsome," she said.

"He's really very handsome," Patrick said.

Julie and Patrick were looking at Ben for a long time and Steve was already becoming suspicious.

"Do you want anything else?" Steve asked after a while.

"Steve, I'll cut to the chase. My parents told me that you have a very dangerous job and Ben is exposed to your enemies, besides the fact that you don't have much time to stay at home with him."

"I don't like the course of this conversation," Steve told her.

"Steve, Patrick and I can't have kids, and we would like to stay with Ben,"Julie said.

"What?" Steve got up from the couch and was annoyed.

"You'll be able to see him whenever you want, I promise," Julie told Steve.

Steve took Ben off Julie's lap. "Ben is my son!"

"You're exposing his life, Steve!" Julie said.

Patrick realized that Julie was getting nervous. "Calm down, Julie."

"He's a little part of my sister," Julie told Steve and Patrick.

"Please, get out of my house!" Steve told them both.

"If something happens to Ben it's your fault. I'll fight for Ben in court!" Julie told Steve and then left with Patrick.

Steve was nervous about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Ben. Forgive Daddy," Steve said.

It was still mid-afternoon when Steve arrived with Ben at Catherine's office.

Catherine's secretary announced Steve's arrival and Catherine asked him to come into her office.

Catherine realized that something was wrong as soon as Steve entered the room. "Steve, what happened?"

"Cath, I need your help," he said in anguish.

"Fine, I'll help you, but I need to know why you're like this."

Steve put Ben on Catherine's lap and paced the room nervously.

"Brenda's sister who lived on the mainland moved to Hawaii and went home to meet Ben."

"And?" Catherine asked.

"And she asked me to give Ben to her and her husband to raise him."

"What?" Catherine asked indignantly.

"She said my job is dangerous and I'm exposing Ben to my enemies and I don't have time to take care of him and that if anything happens to him it's my fault. Do you think she's right Cath?"

"Of course she's not right, Steve. What did you tell her?"

"I took Ben off her lap, and told her to leave," Steve replied.

"And she left?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, but she said she's going to fight for Ben in court. She wants to take him from me, Cath. What do I do?"

Catherine looked at Ben's little face. He was looking at her with that innocent, sweet look.

"Ben is your son, and he will grow up by your side. No one will take Ben from you and no one will take him away from home," Catherine replied with determination.

Catherine got up, put her things in her bag with one hand while holding Ben in the other. "Let's go to the hotel to get my things. I'm moving to your house today! And I don't care if you want me there or not. I'm not letting anyone take Ben from you. Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on, take my bag and I'll take Ben," Catherine told Steve.

Catherine led Ben to Steve's car and put him in the baby seat.

"Drive carefully, Steve. Remember that you have a baby in the car."

"And since when do I drive recklessly, Cath?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" she said.

"No, I'll drive slowly," Steve replied.

"Great. Do you want to go to the hotel with me or want to wait for me at your place?" Catherine asked.

"I want to go to the hotel with you to make sure you don't give up on living with us," Steve replied.

Catherine smiled. "I don't know who looks more like a boy that needs of attention: you or Ben."

"I think it's me," Steve replied.

"I think so," she said.

"I wouldn't have the heart to ask you that, but now that you have proposed living with us, I'm very happy, and I bet Ben is too," Steve told her.

"We need to talk, you know that," she said.

"Yes, I know."

"So come on! I'll go in my car and you go in yours. And be careful with Ben," Catherine told him.

Steve went with Catherine to the hotel and helped her pack, then they went to his house.

Catherine took care of Ben and then put him to sleep. She was stroking his hair as she thought.

She thought Steve had already been so hurt by life that he even considered Brenda's sister's proposal. But Catherine knew he would regret for the rest of his life if he let her take Ben away.

"No one's going to get you out of here Ben. You'll be very happy next to your daddy in this house, I promise," Catherine said in a low voice, and then kissed Ben's forehead.

Steve watched her as he stood in the bedroom door.

"You must think I'm a monster for thinking about Julie's proposal," Steve told her.

Catherine approached him and both stood face to face.

"No, I don't think you're a monster. I know you're scared, that you don't think you're good enough to take care of him. But I'm here to help you in this journey, you're his father and no one in this life will love Ben more than you," Catherine told him.

Steve hugged her. "Thanks, Cath. Thank you for not letting me do with Ben the same thing my mother did to me," Steve said and then just hugged her in silence.

Catherine felt so good in that hug. She just leaned her head against his chest and enjoyed the moment.

"You and Ben are the people I love the most in this life," Steve said after a while.

"I can say the same. I've always loved you and I've fallen in love with this little boy the first time I saw him, just like the first time I saw you," Catherine told Steve.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I remember. I remember you made me so nervous and fumbling that you must have thought I had never gotten close to a girl," Steve said, and smiled.

"No, I didn't think of that," she replied.

"You want to marry me, Cath?" Steve asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked.

"Forget Ben for a minute, and just think about the two of us. You want to marry me?"

Catherine was moved. "Yes, I want marry you."

Six months later...

Catherine woke up with Ben pulling her hair.

"Ben, this is no way to wake Mommy," Steve told the baby. Steve had placed him sitting on the bed next to Catherine.

"Good morning, Ben," Catherine said and the boy smiled. Catherine hugged him and kissed him. "It's wonderful to start the day with this beautiful smile, baby."

Steve also sat on the bed next to her, and she knew he was insecure and worried.

"Don't be like this, it'll be all right," Catherine told him.

"This is the first time we'll have a visit from the social worker, Cath. I can't calm down."

No reason to worry, Steve. The house is in perfect order, Ben's room is beautiful, clean and tidy, and most importantly: Ben looks great," Catherine told him.

"All I wanted was for this process to end soon and that we could be at peace with Ben."

"That day will come, my dear," Catherine told Steve.

"You're the best wife in the world, you know that?" Steve said and kissed her.

Ben was making sounds in his baby language.

"Do you know what Ben said?" Steve asked her.

"No. What did he say?" Catherine asked.

"He said you're the best mommy in the world too."


	13. Chapter 13

"Is that true, Ben? Did you say that, my love?" Catherine said. She sat up and picked him up.

Ben propelled his little body and smiled at her.

"Are you dancing, honey? I'm glad you're happy, we have a very important visit today," Catherine told Ben. And Ben kept dancing, wanting Catherine to sing for him.

Catherine sang and played with him for a while, and then she and Steve had their breakfast and Ben had his bottle. After breakfast, Steve bathed Ben and dressed him.

"What do you think, Cath?" Steve asked her opinion after dressing Ben.

"He's gorgeous, Steve. But no one dress a kid like that indoors," Catherine said as she saw Ben in sneakers, jeans and a shirt.

"Serious?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, really. We have to show our life what it looks like. Ben dressed like that will look like something forced, and besides, he'll feel annoyed. We don't even know what time she will come," Catherine told him.

"Dress him up then, Cath. I'm very nervous," Steve replied.

"Don't be nervous, honey. It's going to be all right, you're a great dad and I think I'm a good stepmother."

"You're not a stepmother, you're more than a mother. Ben takes up most of your time and I've never seen or heard you complain about it and anyone can see how much he loves you," Steve told her.

"Listen to you talking like that make me thrilled. Thank you, Steve," Catherine said and kissed him.

After the kiss, Steve looked at the bed and Ben was on the edge, almost falling to the floor. "No, Ben! You can't fall, son!" Steve said, and picked him up.

"Ben, Ben ... you are very agitated today, my love!" Catherine told him.

Ben was in Steve's lap and stretched his arms so she could catch him.

Catherine caught him. "Come on, let's change your clothes again."

When the social worker arrived, Ben was having lunch.

"Hello, I'm Beatrice," she said, and reached out to greet Steve.

Steve opened the door for her to enter. "Steven McGarrett," he said as he greeted her.

"So, as you may already know, I came to meet Ben," she said.

"Yes, I already know. Please come in."

Beatrice came in and saw Catherine sitting on the couch with Ben. She was giving food to

him.

"Hello, I'm Catherine."

Beatrice greeted Catherine. "I'm Beatrice."

Ben was staring at the TV and started dancing to the sound of his favorite cartoon.

"And this happy little boy must be Ben," Beatrice said.

"Yes, he is Ben," Catherine replied.

"While the baby has lunch can I meet his room?" Beatrice asked Steve.

"Of course," Steve answered.

Steve took her to meet Ben's room.

"Who decorated the room?" she asked.

"My wife," Steve replied.

"The birth mother or your current wife?"

"My current wife," Steve replied.

"And why not the birth mother?" Beatrice asked.

"Because she didn't mind doing that. She didn't even mind buying the layette" Steve replied.

Beatrice was making several notes and that was making Steve more nervous.

"How do you rate your current wife's relationship with your child?"

"Wonderful. She's a wonderful mother. Ben loves Catherine, and Catherine loves Ben. She takes care of him like a birth mother, and I totally trust her." Steve replied.

"Okay, we're done here. Now I want to know everything about the baby's daily life."

Steve returned to the room with the Social Worker and she asked him several questions, but no questions for Catherine.

While Steve answered the Social Worker questions, Ben slept on Catherine's lap.

Catherine was upset because she was ignored by the social worker as if she were an unimportant person in Ben's life.

After making several notes, she left.

"Thank God this woman left," Steve said.

Steve looked at Catherine and she was crying.

"What's up, Cath?" he asked.

"This woman treated me like I was a left zero in Ben's life, and it made me very sad."

"Oh, Cath! Don't say that." Steve sat next to her.

Catherine hugged Ben tighter and Steve was upset to see her sad.

"The first love of a person's life is the mother. And you are his mother. He loves you, and no matter what other people say or think. Okay?" Steve said as he dried her tears.

"Ok," she answered.

Steve hugged her. "Come here."

"You're the most important person in my life, and I can't live without you, you know that?" Steve told her.

Catherine just nodded.

"And if Ben could talk, I'm sure he would say the same thing," Steve said, and kissed her forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on, let's put him in the crib," Steve said, and took Ben off her lap.

"I'll wait for you to come back so we can have lunch," Catherine told Steve.

"Fine, Cath. I'll be right back."

Steve led Ben to his bedroom and put him in his crib, then back to the living room.

Catherine was in the kitchen picking up plates and cutlery to put on the table.

"Hey, Cath. No need to set the table, let's eat sitting on the couch. We had a stressful day and we need to relax a little, so no formalities today," Steve told her.

"It's true, Steve. We need to relax," Catherine said.

"Wine?" Steve asked.

"Just a glass because Ben will wake up soon," Catherine said.

"Okay. Just a glass," Steve said and poured her the wine.

Steve sat next to her, set the plates and glasses of wine on the coffee table, and kissed her long and tenderly.

"What's this? Aren't we going to lunch?" Catherine asked.

Steve kissed her again. "Let's have lunch, I just wanted to date a little. Ben doesn't like sharing you with me, so I have to enjoy it while he's sleeping," Steve told her.

Catherine smiled as Steve took the plates back.

"Now we can have lunch," he said, but before he put his fork to his mouth, Danny knocked on the door.

"Hey," Steve said as he opened the door.

"Hey," Danny said, and went in.

"Wow, I arrived just in time for lunch," Danny said.

"Do you want to have lunch, Danny?" Catherine asked.

"I accept your offer, Catherine," Danny told her.

Catherine was getting up to serve Danny the food, but Steve stopped her.

"If you want to have lunch, go to the kitchen and help yourself, Danny," Steve said.

"Ok, I'll do it." Danny went to the kitchen and came back with the plate full. He sat in the armchair and put his feet up.

Steve just watched and Catherine smiled at his displeased face.

"Are you comfortable, Danny?" Steve asked.

"Very. And the food is also very good," Danny replied.

"After we finish lunch, you will clean the kitchen," Steve told him.

"What? I'm on duty today. I just came by to find out what the social worker's visit was like," Danny replied.

"She asked Steve a lot of questions, Danny. She also made a lot of notes and then left," Catherine replied.

"I was very nervous, Danny. And she didn't tell us anything, just asked, and it made me even more nervous. I thanked God when she left," Steve said.

"I think it's normal for her not to say anything to you, but she saw that Ben was fine, didn't she?" Danny said.

"Yes, Ben woke up very happy today. He even danced in front of her," said Catherine.

Steve laughed. "True, he's very exhibitionist, can you imagine what he's going to do when he's walking?"

Danny finished lunch and took the plate to the kitchen. "Well, I need to go now."

"What? What about the kitchen? I said you would clean," Steve told him.

"Are you serious?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I'm serious."

"You two are talking loudly, stop it before Ben wakes up. I'll clean the kitchen," Catherine said. She got up and went to the kitchen.

Two days later Steve was on his way to headquarters when Catherine called.

"Steve, I'm on the road and the car is in trouble. I've already call insurance, but could you come here? The sun is hot and Ben is very annoyed."

"Of course, Cath. I'll be there in five minutes."

Steve arrived and parked the car in front of Catherine's car.

"Look who's arriving to gotten you out of the heat, my love. It's daddy!" Catherine told Ben.

Steve kissed her quickly. "What a bad place for the car to fail, Cath."

"Yes, Steve."

Ben was crying and Steve caught him up. "What's that, buddy? A Hawaiian complaining about the heat?"

"I'll put the baby seat in your car," Catherine told Steve.

Steve took Ben to the nursery and returned to wait with Catherine for the trailer that would take her car.

After everything was settled, he took her to her work.

"When you want to go home call me and I'll come get you and Ben," Steve told her.

"Fine, Steve. Have a nice day at work and be safe. Love you," Catherine said.

"Love you too," he replied.

She kissed him and got out of the car.

As she got out of the car, another car came at high speed and almost hit her. Catherine was startled and lost her balance, falling to the floor.

Steve was startled thinking that she had been hit by the car. "Cath! For God's sake Cath!" Steve said getting out of the car.

"I'm fine, Steve. I just fell," Catherine said.

Steve saw that she had scratched legs. "You got hurt," he told her.

"It was just a few scratches," Catherine said.

"I'll get the security camera footage and I'll get this guy," Steve said angrily.

"Let it go, Steve. Help me get up," Catherine asked.

"Let's get Ben and I'll take you home," Steve told her.

"I can't, Steve. I have several meetings today. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Steve was worried, but he knew how stubborn she could be. "I won't convince you to go home, will I?"

Catherine smiled at him. "Not."

"Okay, but call me right away if you need anything."

"I promise I'll call," she answered and entered the building.

Steve was cautious and went to the front building and asked for security camera footage before heading to headquarters.

By the end of the day, Catherine picked up Ben from the nursery and was on the sidewalk waiting for Steve.

Ben laid his head on her shoulder and was drowsy. "Are you tired, my love? We're going home, Daddy should be coming soon," Catherine told him.

A car parked across the street, but no one got out of the car. The glass was dark and Catherine couldn't see who was in the car, but she had a feeling she was being watched.

Steve arrived and Catherine breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's up, Cath? You look scared," Steve told her.

"It's that car over there, Steve ..." she said, but when she pointed to show him, the car was gone.

"What car?" Steve asked.

"The car is gone," she replied.

"Was it the same car that almost ran you over this morning?" Steve asked.

"No. I didn't see who was in the car, but I had a feeling they were looking at me and Ben," Catherine told Steve.

"I'll have Duke put a HPD car around the corner, and if you see that car here again you call me right away, okay?"

"Ok, Steve."

Steve put Ben in the baby seat and helped Catherine into the car.

"My legs hurt," she said.

"I said you should have gone home, but you're stubborn," Steve told her.

"Ben, Daddy called me stubborn," Catherine said and looked at Ben, but he was already sleeping.

"Ben already slept."

Steve smiled. "Then let's go to our home, my love."


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few days, the same car stopped in front of Catherine's work as she left the nursery with Ben.

Catherine stopped on the sidewalk and waited for Steve. This time he was accompanied by Danny and Junior in their respective cars and surrounded the guy.

Steve got out of the car and knocked on the suspect car window, and a frightened man opened the door.

"I did nothing!" he said.

"Why do you stop every day at this same place and time?" Steve asked.

"A woman gave me money to do that, but I didn't hurt anyone, I swear."

"You're going to describe me this woman and we'll make a sketch," Steve told him.

"Ok," he answered.

"Danny, take him to the HPD while I take Catherine and Ben home. Then I'll go to the HPD too," Steve said.

"I can take Catherine and Ben home, Steve," Junior said.

"Great, Junior. Do it then."

Hours later, Steve arrived home and Ben was already sleeping.

"He missed you, Steve."

"I'll spend more time with him tomorrow," Steve replied.

"Did you find out who the woman is?" Catherine asked.

Steve took a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Catherine.

"She's Brenda's sister. I already knew it would be her," Steve replied.

"This woman won't leave us alone," Catherine told Steve.

Two days later, Catherine and Steve were home and it was night.

Catherine was sitting on the couch and playing with Ben. She put her hand to her eyes and pretended to look for Ben, who was sitting in front of her. "Where's Ben? Steve, did you see Ben?"

Ben looked at her and laughed a lot as she took her hand from her eyes. "Mommy found Ben!"

The doorbell rang and Steve opened the door. Duke was there with one more cop and two women.

"Hey, Duke. Did something happen?" Steve asked.

"Good night, we got a complaint that a child is mistreated by the stepmother in this house," one of the women told Steve, before Duke said anything.

"What? There's only one child in this house. Do you hear his laughter? Does he seem to be mistreated?" Steve asked her.

"I need to see the child," she told Steve.

Duke looked at Steve apologetically and Steve understood.

Steve let the women in and put his hand on Duke's shoulder. "It's okay, Duke. You're just doing your job, and I understand."

Catherine looked at those women entering her house and did not understand.

"Cath, these two ladies came to check on an anonymous complaint and need to see Ben," Steve told her.

"But complaint of what?" Catherine asked.

"Mistreatment," one of the women replied.

"What? Ben was never mistreated," Catherine replied.

The women checked Ben from head to toe and that made him annoyed. He held his arms out for Catherine to catch him.

"Are you the stepmother?" One of the women asked Catherine after she had finished checking on Ben.

"She's his mother because she loves and cares for him," Steve replied.

Catherine scooped Ben up and he calmed down.

"It's all right, honey," Catherine told him.

"Why would anyone make a complaint against you?" the woman asked Catherine.

"Because the birth mother's family wants to take Ben from my husband. I would never hurt Ben, I love him like my son," Catherine replied.

Some time later, Catherine was walking with Ben on the second floor porch so that he fell asleep to the sound of the ocean waves.

Steve saw how upset she was.

"Cath, he's already slept. Let me put him in the crib," Steve asked her.

"Okay," Catherine answered and handed Ben to Steve.

Steve took Ben to his room and put him in the crib while Catherine remained in the same place.

Steve hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't be like this, Cath."

"This complaint is Ben's family thing, Steve."

"I know, but they aren't Ben's family, Ben's family is us."

Catherine turned to look at him. "I thought I'd leave so you wouldn't lose custody of Ben because of me, but I can't live without you and Ben," Catherine said through tears.

Steve held her face with both hands. "Never say that again, Cath! Ben and I can't live without you either, never think of leaving us. We love you so much," Steve told her.

"I know," she said.

"When you saw me with Ben in that hospital, not knowing what to do, you could have ignored us, but you didn't. You are my beloved wife and we will face whatever we have to face together. And we can give Ben a little brother, what do you think? "

"It would be nice," Catherine replied.

"It would be great," Steve said, and kissed her to the sound of the sea, under the moonlight.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Steve was at headquarters and was talking to Danny.

"Are you telling me someone made a complaint against Catherine and that person said Catherine mistreats Ben?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. It was embarrassing to see those women, accompanied by the police, at the door of my house and accusing my wife."

"I can imagine Catherine didn't feel good about that," Danny said.

"She was very sad about all this. I know how much she is dedicated to Ben and we are a happy family, Danny. And suddenly comes an envious person and wants to destroy everything."

"I'm so sorry, Steve."

"Have you ever wondered what my life would be like with Ben without her?" Steve told Danny.

"No," Danny replied.

"She considered leaving so I wouldn't lose custody of Ben," Steve told Danny.

"But you won't let her do that," Danny told him.

"Of course not, Danny. I want my wife and my son close to me," Steve said.

Steve's phone rang and he answered. "McGarrett!"

"I bet we have a case. I'll call the rest of the team," Danny said and left the office.

The day was tiring for Steve and the team, and they didn't even stop for lunch.

"Shall we have something to eat before we go home?" Danny asked the staff.

Everyone accepted Danny's suggestion except Steve.

"I'll get Cath and Ben. See you tomorrow," Steve said.

Steve got in the car and called Catherine.

"Cath, I'm going to get you and Ben," Steve said when she answered the call.

"Fine, honey. But I'm not at work, Ben and I are with Judith and the kids."

"All right, Cath. I'll come to you."

"I'm waiting for you," Catherine said and ended the call.

Judith and Catherine were talking in the orphanage's office and Ben was on Judith's lap.

"Daddy is coming picks us up, son," Catherine told Ben.

Judith smiled. "Can you see how much Steve cares about you? You can't leave them, Catherine."

"I'm not leaving him and Ben, Judith. It was just a thought that came to me in desperation. Being accused of something I didn't do is very hard to bear."

"I know, Catherine," Judith said.

"I would never hurt Ben," Catherine told her.

Ben was babbling and Judith smiled at him. "Yes honey, we're talking about you," Judith told Ben.

Some time later...

Steve arrived and the kids were excited.

"Hey, Uncle Steve! Help us decorate the top of the Christmas tree."

Steve looked at them and saw the happy look of the children just because he was there. He was tired but couldn't disappoint the children. And as Catherine used to say, the kids loved a visit.

"Sure, come on! Give me the christmas ornaments."

The children stopped to watch him decorate the tree.

"And you guys help me out, let's do this in record time," Steve told them.

Steve decorated the tree and put on the lights. The children screamed as the lights came on.

Catherine smiled. "What is this? Are the children tearing down the house?"

One of the children abruptly entered the office. "Come see, Uncle Steve turned on the tree lights."

"Steve? Has he arrived yet?" Catherine asked the boy.

"Yes, Aunt Cath. And he helped us."

"So let's see what the tree looked like," Judith said.

Catherine took Ben from Judith's lap and they went into the living room.

Ben's eyes twinkled when he saw the tree and he got excited.

"Look how beautiful, Ben!" Catherine told the boy.

"Hi Cath," Steve said, and kissed her quickly. The children screamed again when he kissed her.

"You guys are excited today, huh?" Catherine told the children.

Ben was staring at the tree and Steve picked him up and took him closer.

"This is going to be Ben's first Christmas. And I think he'll enjoy spending Christmas here with you guys. What do you guys think, kids?" Steve said, and the kids screamed again.

Catherine was thrilled by Steve's attitude. "Thank you," she said just stirring the lips, but he understood.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later...

It was the hearing day that would decide Ben's custody. He was in the bathtub playing with his rubber duckling.

Catherine was kneeling next the tub and bathing him.

Ben looked at her and babbled her baby language.

"Really, my love?" Catherine said. Ben continued and Catherine was responding to him as if she understood what he meant.

Ben took the duckling and showed it to Catherine.

"That is your duckling, honey. You like it, don't you?" Catherine told him.

Ben made a mess, hit the water and smiled at Catherine.

Catherine ran a hand through Ben's wet hair and didn't hold back the tears.

"Mommy can't be without you, Ben. I don't want they to take you away from me."

Steve went into the bathroom and saw her crying.

"Cath?" Steve called her.

Catherine pulled Ben out of the tub and hugged him tightly. "Steve, I don't want to lose him, I don't want to be without Ben."

Steve crouched beside her and stroked her hair. "I promise you we won't be without Ben."

"You don't need to go to the custody hearing, you can stay home with Ben," Steve told her.

"No, I will go with you. I will not leave you alone in such a difficult time," Catherine replied.

"Okay Cath. So give me Ben, calm down and go take a shower and get dressed."

Catherine wrapped Ben in the towel and handed him to Steve. "Be careful not to get your suit wet. Ben's clothes and diaper are on our bed," Catherine told Steve.

Some time later, Catherine was sitting in a chair in the hallway with Ben

while Steve was in the courtroom.

She was surprised when she saw Judith coming. "Judith, what are you doing here?"

"I came to support you, my friend," Judith replied.

"Thanks, Judith. It means a lot to me."

Ben held out his arms to Judith, he wanted her to pick him up.

"Come with Aunt Judith," she said and picked him up.

Ben's aunt passed us and didn't even look at him. She doesn't want Ben because she loves him, she just wants to take revenge on Steve," Catherine told Judith.

"She won't make it, Catherine," Judith said.

Danny also arrived to support Catherine and Steve.

"Hey, Catherine. Has the hearing started yet?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. Steve is already in there."

Catherine introduced her friend Judith to Danny and vice versa.

"Nice to meet you," Danny told Judith.

"Nice to meet you too," Judith replied.

In the courtroom, Steve and his lawyer were sitting face to face with Julie and Patrick and their lawyer.

"If Julie is here with her husband, why can't my wife be here with me?" Steve asked his lawyer.

"That's a good question," Steve's lawyer answered.

"Your honor, since Mrs. Julie is here with her husband, I would like to request permission for my client's wife to be present in the room as well."

"Permission granted," the judge replied.

Catherine was called and sat next to Steve. Danny and Judith stayed with Ben.

Julie's lawyer spoke first. He argued that Steve's work put Ben's life in risk and said Steve didn't have time to take care of Ben. He also opposed Catherine as Ben's caregiver for being the separation pivot of Steve and Brenda. "My client's sister died of sadness at seeing her husband with another woman," the lawyer said.

Steve wanted to object, but his lawyer stopped him.

"Let them say whatever they want," Steve's lawyer told him.

Steve looked at Catherine in distress. "It's lies, Cath."

"I know, Steve. But keep calm," Catherine said and intertwined her fingers with his.

"That's why we asked for custody of the underage Ben to his aunt Julie and her husband Patrick. They are willing to allow their father's visits on agreed days and times," the Julie's lawyer told Judge.

Steve let some tears fall. "How dare they say I'm only going to see my son on a agreed days and times?" Steve thought.

It was Steve's lawyer's turn to speak. He looked at Steve as if to say "trust me".

"Your Honor, my client, Steven John McGarrett, is well known on this island for doing very well the job he set out to do. My client works hard to keep this island safe for the residents and tourists. And he deserves to be punished? Is it fair that he loses custody of his son for doing his job well? For taking care of our people?"

"My client was abandoned by his wife a few days before the child was born. She went to her mother's house and refused to talk to him. On the day of the birth of boy Ben, in the delivery room, his wife said she would leave from the island and leave the boy with him, and she said that before the baby was born."

"That's a lie! Brenda wouldn't do that," Julie shouted at Steve's lawyer and was warned by the Judge.

"It's not a lie, I have a witness. The nurse caring for her at that moment heard her say that to my client and she's here today."

The judge asked to hear the nurse and she told the judge what she heard Brenda tell Steve the day Ben was born.

"My client didn't cheat on his wife. He and his current wife really already knew each other, but didn't keep an affair while he was married to Mrs. Brenda. After she died, my client had every right to redo his life and to remarry."

The lawyer paused for a moment and then continued talking.

"I ask that Ben's father has guaranteed his right and continue with the custody of the child. He is willing to allow visits to the boy on days when he is at home, so he can closely monitor that visit."

Steve's lawyer finished and the judge asked to hear the Social Worker who visited Steve's house to find out what the boy's life was like with his father.

"Oh my God! This Social Worker didn't like me," Catherine thought.

Catherine unintentionally shook Steve's hand and he realized she was nervous.

The judge asked the social worker to make a summary of the report she gave him.

"Well, based on my work during my visits to the home of underage Ben John McGarrett, I can say that the child lives well with his father and stepmother, he behaves naturally in their presence and is a very happy and smiling child. There were no signs of mistreatment, on the contrary, even the decorations of the child's room, which was made by the stepmother, denotes love and affection."

Catherine was thrilled, she looked at Steve and he smiled at her.

"Your love for Ben shines so brightly that it can't be overshadowed, it's visible to everyone," Steve told her.


	18. Chapter 18

Danny and Judith were impatient outside the courtroom.

"They're taking so long," Danny told Judith.

"Yeah, and Ben is already getting hungry. Hold him please? I'll see if Catherine brought him something to eat," Judith said and handed Ben to Danny.

Judith opened the bag and found Ben's bottle.

"Here's his bottle." Judith handed Danny the bottle and he gave the milk to Ben.

Ben slept on Danny's lap while Danny walked down the hallway.

"You have a way with children, Mr. Williams," Judith said.

"I had two kids," Danny replied.

"Well, I have almost forty kids," Judith replied.

Catherine and Steve left the courtroom and Judith and Danny looked at them expectantly.

"Talk soon, Steve!" Danny asked.

"Ben is ours!" Steve said with a mixture of joy and relief.

Judith hugged Catherine. "Congratulations dear."

"Thank you, Judith," Catherine replied.

Steve took Ben from Danny's lap and kissed the boy's forehead. "Love you, son."

Catherine saw Julie leaving the courtroom with her husband. She had a defeated countenance and Catherine felt sorry for her.

Catherine walked over to Julie and Patrick and asked to speak with her.

"What do you want? Mock my defeat?" Julie asked.

"No. I really understand your desire to be a mother. Ben has a father, he has family, but there are many children who want and need a mother. You can adopt a child and if you want to do that I can to help you." Catherine offered Julie her business card. "Find me in my office and I will help you."

Julie took Catherine's business card but said nothing.

"Have a nice day," Catherine said and went back to Steve.

"What did you say to her, Cath?" Steve asked.

"We'll talk about this later. Now how about we invite Judith and Danny to lunch with us? Let's celebrate!"

"Fine. I'll pay for lunch," Steve said.

"Did I hear well?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, you heard that well," Steve replied.

"Is it the proximity of Christmas? Did the Christmas mood make you move in your pocket?" Danny asked wryly.

"By the way, you are summoned to make a donation to buy Christmas presents for the kids of the Judith's orphanage," Steve told Danny.

"I knew this lunch wouldn't be that free," Danny grumbled.

Catherine and Judith smiled at Danny as he gestured and argued with Steve.

A few days later...

"Cath, the truck is already loaded with presents," Steve shouted to hurry her along.

"I had to change Ben's diaper," she said hurrying out of the house.

"Let's go now or we're going to get to the orphanage just next Christmas," Steve told her.

"You look beautiful in this Santa Claus outfit," Catherine told Steve.

Ben reached out for Steve to catch him. Steve caught him and Ben soon wanted to pull his big fake white beard.

"No, Ben!" Steve told the boy.

Catherine took Ben back and they went to the orphanage.

The children screamed with joy when they saw Santa Claus Steve arriving with lots of presents.

"Help me put presents around the tree," Steve told the children.

The children helped him and soon the tree was full of presents.

"Aunt Cath, do you have a present for all of us?" Andrew, one of the boys, asked.

"Yes, honey. We have not forgotten anyone," Catherine replied.

"Now sit near the tree and let's take a picture," Judith told the children.

The children sat down and Judith prepared to take the picture.

"Wait! What about Ben?" the kids shouted.

One of the bigger girls took Ben and sat with him to take part in the photo.

"Look, Steve, Ben is smiling at the camera like he already knows what a picture is," Catherine said.

"Well, I think he knows, you take pictures of him every day," Steve told her.

Catherine smiled. "Truth."

Judith and the girls who helped prepare the Christmas dinner did everything so lovingly and the supper table was beautiful.

"Judith, we want music. Let's dance!" Catherine said and the children were excited.

"Let's Dance?" Catherine asked Steve.

"Not now, Cath. I'd rather sit and watch you dance. Okay?"

"Fine, honey. I have an alternate pair," she said and pointed to Ben who was already moving his body.

Steve kissed her quickly. "So go. I'm not jealous of that handsome, smiling, conquering boy."

Catherine smiled and took Ben to dance.

Steve was looking at her and thinking how happy she was. She dedicated herself to that orphanage so much and it was as if those children were family. She knew each one by name and knew each one's history, and the children reciprocated her affection.

"Cath is really a very special person," Steve thought.

Some time later, Judith interrupted the music and the children protested. Catherine joined Steve on the couch and Ben also protested.

"Countdown, kids!" Judith said.

Five, four, three, two, one: "Merry Christmas!"

Catherine looked at Steve and Ben. "Merry Christmas, loves of my life."

"Merry Christmas, my life, my rare gem," Steve told Catherine.

Ben looked at them both and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy," that's what Ben means," Steve told Catherine.

PS: Thanks for reading. May you have a great Christmas!


	19. Chapter 19

One year later...

Catherine was sitting in one of the chairs while Ben played with his beach bucket in the sand.

Ben wanted to draw her attention to what he was doing. "Mommy!"

"Hi honey! This is beautiful!" Catherine told him and smiled.

Someone called Ben and Catherine got up from her chair to receive the visitors.

"Look who arrived, Ben! Aunt Julie and your cousins," Catherine told Ben.

Ben got up and ran to them. Julie picked him up and kissed him. "Every time I come here you look more handsome, my love."

"Hello, julie," Catherine said.

Julie set Ben down and he joined Ian and Ivye.

Julie hugged her. "Hello, Catherine."

"Say hi to Aunt Cath," Julie told the children.

"Hi, Aunt Cath," the kids said.

"Hello, my loves. Do you know what Aunt Cath did for you to eat? The chocolate cake you love."

The children smiled and Catherine and Julie sat down to watch the children play.

"Catherine, I don't think I'll ever get tired of thanking you for helping me realize my dream. Patrick and I are so glad we met Ian and Ivye. Thanks again," Julie told Catherine.

"Stop it, Julie. No need to thank me each time we meet," Catherine said.

"Patrick and I are considering adopting one more child," Julie told Catherine.

"That's wonderful, Julie. And where is Patrick? I thought he would come with you," Catherine told her.

"And he came. He and Steve are talking on the front porch," Julie said.

Catherine looked at the children and smiled. "Isn't it wonderful that Ben gets along so well with Ian and Ivye?" Catherine told Julie.

"Yes," Julie replied and was a little sad. "I'm so sorry my mom doesn't accept Ben."

"It's her choice. Steve never forbade her to see Ben," Catherine replied.

"I know, Catherine. And I also want to thank you for taking care of my nephew so well."

"I love Ben, Julie. And you don't have to thank me for that."

Catherine wondered if she should tell Julie that she had won in court the right to have her name as mother on Ben's certificate, along with Brenda's name. She thought and decided to tell.

"Well, you're his mother now, right? I'm glad my sister's name is still there," Julie replied.

"She'll always be his mother, Julie, and that won't change," Catherine replied.

Some time later Steve and Partick joined them.

"Cath, someone is hungry and I can't help her with that," Steve said and handed Amy to Catherine.

Steve caught Ben and Patrick caught Ian and Ivye and both got into the water.

"She looks so beautiful, Catherine! Is she a month old?" Julie asked.

"Yes," Catherine replied and smiled as she looked at her daughter's face.

"Is Ben jealous?" Julie asked.

"No, Ben loves his sister."

"That's good," Julie replied.

In the late afternoon the visitors left, and Steve, Catherine, Ben, and Amy accompanied them to the gate. Ben cried when the cousins left.

Steve picked him up and Ben laid his head on Steve's shoulder. "They'll be back another day, son," Steve told Ben.

"Don't cry, honey," Catherine told Ben and kissed his forehead.

Steve looked at Amy, who was on Catherine's lap. "You have to grow up soon to play with your brother, my princess."

At night Steve put Ben to bed and Amy in the crib. "Good night, Daddy loves you both so much," Steve said softly before leaving and closing the door.

Catherine was lying in bed and talking to Judith on the phone. Steve lay beside her and hugged her.

Catherine could no longer talk after Steve kissed the back of her neck. "Bye Judith. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said and ended the call.

"Hey, what do you want, huh?" Catherine told him.

"Just a little attention. I have to share you with so many people," Steve replied.

"Aww, I'm so sorry if you're feeling needy for attention. That was never my intention, sailor."

"I know. Your heart is so big, there's endless love in you, but every once in a while I want my wife just for me."

Catherine kissed him on the cheek. "And what else do you want?"

"I want to sleep right next to you, I want to kiss you and smell you until ... the next time the baby wakes up," Steve said and Catherine smiled.

"I love you all my life," she said and kissed him.

End.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
